runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Discussioni utente:Rsf4n
Benvenuto! Ciao Rsf4n -- siamo molto contenti di avere Runescape Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Runescape Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Juan David Ruiz Grazie! Ciao! Quando ho cercato su Google non mi sembrava vero di vedere la wiki in italiano su Runescape. :-) Mi ero sempre detto che prima o poi qualcuno l'avrebbe creata ma fino a oggi non era mai successo. Per me è un piacere poter collaborare, lo faccio già da un po' con quella inglese. Spero che in tanti aderiscano al progetto: in caso posso chiedere alla community italiana che frequento spesso in chat durante il gioco! Tra l'altro, mi chiedevo... alcune parole sarà meglio tradurle o lasciarle in inglese? Mah! Grazie del benvenuto e di aver creato questo progetto. :-) Elckerlijck 11:29, dic 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ciao! Grazie a te di aver dato vita alla wikia di RS. :-) La versione in inglese la consulto spessissimo pure io: è anche la mia bibbia! Assieme alle guide molto utili del forum. Per la formattazione non c'è problema, ho buona dimestichezza coi template (ne ho creato qualcuno in passato) e con altre questioni tecniche. E se serve una mano a te o a chiunque voglia collaborare alle voci, posso fare da "tutor". ;-) Ho parlato con uno dei fondatori di Runescape Italia, il sito che ho citato prima. Lì in italiano c'è già moltissimo, soprattutto per le quest. la fondatrice che ho contattato, mi ha detto che ci passerebbero volentieri il materiale già presente là. Basterebbe mettere un link al forum (tipo nota e/o bibliografia) per indicare la fonte di provenienza come si fa in tutte le wiki su qualunque argomento. Nel forum invece, metterebbero un link alla wikia di RuneScape, il che è una bella pubblicità e rende la wikia più visibile. :-) Per il materiale che non è già presente, invece, ci toccherà appunto scriverlo ex novo, magari, come dicevi tu, traducendo le voci della wikia inglese che spesso sono ottime e ben scritte. E nulla ci vieta persino di migliorarle! Ad esempio integrandole con informazioni raccolte di volta in volta da ciascuno di noi. A volte mi accorgo che una cosa da me scoperta, in wikia non c'è o è un po' diversa da come è scritta là lol. A te capita mai? Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Se non sei già iscritto, potresti iscriverti al forum di cui ti parlavo? Perché là c'è una discussione privata, riservata allo staff (ti daranno il permesso, ovvio!), dove si parla proprio di una possibile collaborazione. Sarebbe un bel vantaggio perché gran parte del materiale sarebbe già pronto e collaudato in italiano. Questo è il link della pagina di discussione]. A proposito, conosci qualcuno interessato a scrivere, correggere, etc le voci? Non so, amici della tua friend list, amici in real life, il tuo gatto se ne hai uno... :P Più persone coinvolgiamo e più si parte a tutta birra! Se non ci sentiamo prima, ti auguro un felice Natale! --Elckerlijck 14:18, dic 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Ciao! Peccato per la collaborazione, ma in effetti le due licenze hanno problemi forti di compatibilità. Intanto ho ringraziato la comunità da parte tua. ;-) Qui comunque di lavoro da fare ce n'è parecchio, quindi vedrò di dare una mano più che posso. Tra l'altro, stavo pensando... una wiki si espande spesso in modo piuttosto casuale, nel senso che non si decide a tavolino quali saranno le prossime voci da creare. E mi pare più che giusto sia così! Però potremmo dare una minima precedenza a voci generali che tornino utili più spesso di altre. Non so, cose come il tutorial, oppure in che consiste una banca, ecc. Cosa ne dici? --Elckerlijck 14:23, gen 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ciao, perdona il ritardo! Tu sei stato poco online, io direttamente senza computer (guasto al motore dell'hard disc). Ti va di lavorare assieme alla starting section nella side-bar? Non vorrei mettere disordine! Per il materiale penso tradurrò qualcosa dalla wiki in inglese e aggiungerò qualcosa che magari posso aver notato mentre gioco. :-) Grazie per l'ospitalità! --Elckerlijck 19:28, feb 2, 2010 (UTC) :Scusami! Avevo cercato di inserire qualcosa di simile al template di cui parli, ma non avevo ben capito come fare. Adesso lo so! Ah, mi chiedevo... è possibile aggiungere il link alle voci in altre lingue su uno stesso argomento? Come spesso si fa nelle wiki. Tipo: en:esempio, fr:esempio. Tempo fa avevo provato a farlo ma non funzionava. :Grazie per la sidebar. E comunque sì, c'è tutto il tempo e nessuno corre dietro a nessuno. :-) :Sono d'accordo anche sul fatto che adesso è meglio puntare un po' più sulla quantità che sulla qualità (anche se è ovvio, e pure su questo siamo d'accordo, che è a quest'ultima che prima o poi si punterà). Adesso però è meglio creare più voci possibili, soprattutto per una questione pratica: è più facile che un utente modifichi una voce già esistente piuttosto che crearne una di suo. Quindi, se creiamo tante voci, aumentiamo la possibilità che più utenti osino migliorarle! :Hehe, i template dei parametri li adoro pure io! Sono belli, utili e veloci. Ti risparmiano un casino di tempo. E rendono tutto un po' più omogeneo. ;-) A proposito, ho notato che ultimamente la wiki in inglese ha inserito nei template anche la data di rilascio di oggetti, personaggi, luoghi... forse potremmo farlo anche noi! :Alla prossima! --Elckerlijck 19:22, feb 4, 2010 (UTC) Mining Ciao, non so se stò scrivendo nel posto giusto. Ho da poco fatto una modifica alla pagina Mining, ma le due immaggini che havevo non sono comparse :S Al loro posto sono apparse Miningicon.png. come posso fare per avere delle immagini e non il nome del file? Grazie, e scusa se ho scritto dove non dovevo scrivere, lol. XD - grazie per aver risolto il problema :P Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I hope to see this place as big as the English Runescape Wiki, and perhaps get a lot more editors here as well. --[[User:CodExpert|'CodExpert']] ([[User talk:CodExpert|'chat']]) 12:40, ago 17, 2010 (UTC)